greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Crucible (Episode)
Crucible Synopsis OLIVER MEETS THE CANARY: Oliver (Stephen Amell) discovers a man who goes by the name “The Mayor” (Guest Star Cle Bennett) is bringing illegal guns in to The Glades, so Oliver sponsors a “Cash for Guns” event to help clean up the city. Unfortunately, The Mayor crashes the event with his gang and seriously injures Sin (Guest Star Bex Taylor Klaus). The Canary (Caity Lotz) is furious when she learns her friend is in the hospital and sets out for revenge. Meanwhile, Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) stuns Oliver with a bit of information about the Canary, Donner (Guest Star Dylan Bruce) asks Laurel (Katie Cassidy) to dinner, and Diggle (David Ramsey) reconnects with an old friend. Eagle Eglisson Directed the Episode Written by Andrew Kreisberg & Wendy Mericle. Summary Oliver is hosting a party for investors for Queen Consolidated, but fails to show up. Felicity does the best she can to run cover for him. Meanwhile, the Hood is busy taking down gangbangers armed with assault rifles. Felicity checks in with him as he finishes off the last man standing and tries to interrogate him. When the gangbanger refuses to talk, the Hood knocks him out and tells Diggle about the gangbangers' weapons. Diggle figures that they're stolen but tells Oliver that he needs to get to the party first. When Oliver gets to the party, Isabel complains that he's not helping to gain them investors. She notices a spot of blood on his face and Felicity claims that it's from a shaving cut. Once Oliver is alone with Felicity, they talk about the guns. Adam and Laurel overhear the word "guns" as they walk up and Laurel explains that the DA office is trying to shut down the flow of guns into Starling City. She explains that a new criminal, calling himself The Mayor, is bringing the guns into town but they haven't found a way to stop him. The Mayor sets up shop at an abandoned club in The Glades and plays target practice with a mannequin. The only gangbanger to escape the Hood's ambush shows up and explains what happens. Disgusted, The Mayor says that he was nothing before the earthquake, but now he has the biggest guns and he plans to take the city. As he prepares to shoot the lone survivor, the man's cousin speaks up and asks for lenience. The Mayor refuses, kills the failure, and tells his cousin to do a better job. Oliver gets Laurel alone at the party and asks if she's okay. As she takes a drink, Laurel admits that she's had to deal with Dollmaker recently on top of the quake and Tommy's death. Felicity, watching them, gets an idea and calls Oliver away. Once they're alone, Felicity suggests that since Black Canary was where Laurel was twice, she may be connected to Laurel rather than following the Hood around. Later, Laurel goes back to her apartment and settles in for the night... unaware that Black Canary is outside the window, watching her. The Hood shows up and fires an arrow at the female vigilante, missing. She runs off across the roof only to run into a snare trap. When Black Canary tries to use one of her sonic grenades, the Hood ignores it thanks to his special earplugs and asks why she's following Laurel. Black Canary notes that he's still with Laurel, always and forever, and warns that if he learns who she is then his life will change forever. She calls him Oliver, and he removes her mask to reveal that it's Sara, Laurel's younger sister. He's surprised to see her and Sara tell him that he'll have plenty of time to take it in. Her sonic grenade explodes and by the time the Hood recovers, Black Canary has made good her escape. Back at the lair, Diggle and Felicity wonder how Sara can be alive when Oliver claimed she was washed overboard. Diggle realizes that Oliver lied and that she survived the wreck. Oliver admits that he saw Sara on the island a year after he arrived, but he doesn't know where's she's been since. When Diggle demands the whole truth, Oliver refuses, saying that nothing good happened to him in those five years. Felicity wants to tell Quentin and Laurel that Sara is alive, but Oliver figures that they're better off not knowing. He refuses to discuss it further and leaves for the office. Before he goes, he asks Diggle about The Mayor and the ex-soldier says that he has his people on it. The Captain of the ship visits Oliver and questions him about who else is on the island, what weapons they have, and whether they found the graves. Oliver refuses to talk and the Captain assures him that he will eventually. When Oliver tells him to go to hell, the Captain shoots him in the chest and walks out. Sara is at the clock tower when Sin arrives with breakfast, and tells her that she ran into an old boyfriend. She worries that he might tell her family that she's back in Starling City, and that they're a policeman and a lawyer. Sin wonders why Sara doesn't want them to know that she was alike, and Sara admits that she wouldn't be the person they remembered. Sin thanks her again for saving her from some men, and Sara tells her that no woman should suffers like that. Later that day, Diggle goes to the park and meets with Lyla. As she shits down, she asks him about Carly and Diggle admits that he lost her because he chose his brother's killer over her. Lyla tells Diggle that the weapons were in a crate stolen from a government military depot. There is a GPS tracer in the crate but The Mayor shut it down. Lyla wonders what Diggle is up to and he points out that when they were in Afghanistan together, they fought for law and order. Now he plans to do the same for Starling City. As Lyla starts to walk away, she tells Diggle that she doesn't have a boyfriend currently. When Oliver goes back to his office, he finds Sebastian Blood there, talking with Isabel. Blood is still unhappy with Oliver after baling on the fundraiser, so Oliver offers to sponsor a Cash for Gun event in The Glades. The alderman isn't impressed, figuring Oliver is trying to whitewash the Queen reputation, and Oliver tells him that he'll donate the money anonymously. Once Blood leaves, Isabel warns Oliver that she won't let Queen Consolidated finance the event. Oliver agrees to pay for it but Isabel reminds him that his first priority is the company. Laurel is working late at her desk when Adam invites her out to dinner. He finally convinces her and they go to a high-class restaurant. They talk casually and Adam wonders what Laurel does outside of the office. She admits that she's not good company but Adam says that he's willing to risk it. Laurel tells him that she has to go and he wonders if he's done something wrong, and she assures him he hasn't. As she drives off, Officer Daily pulls her over and asks her to step out of the car. When Oliver returns to the base, Diggle tells him about the stolen weapons. Felicity has confirmed that Queen Consolidated manufactured the GPS tracker and that due to a design flaw, she can activate it even if it's been shut down. She turns on the tracker and they confirm where The Mayor has the guns. As The Mayor checks on his guns, he sees the flashing tracker unit and rips it out. The Hood breaks in and opens fire, taking out the gangbangers. However, The Mayor escapes in the confusion. Daily calls Quentin and tells him that Laurel was over the legal alcohol level. Quentin says that he'll handle it and talk to Laurel, who insists that she drank too much by accident. Her father doesn't buy it and points out that she could have lost her job, and wonders if she's following in his footsteps. Laurel tells him to cut her some slack, but Quentin wishes that more people hadn't cut him slack when he was an alcoholic. He offers to drive her home but Laurel storms off to find a cab. Oliver goes to Verdant the next morning and finds Sara waiting for him. They talk privately and she immediately asks if he's told her family that she's alive. Oliver says that he didn't and wonders how she survived, but she doesn't answer his question. Sara says that she's been all over the world since four years ago, and then heard about the Hood in Starling City and figured that it was Oliver. As for her fighting skills, Sara says that she ran into some rough people and learned how to be rough. Oliver figures that Sara came to town to watch over her father and sister, and wonders if she really wants him to have told them that she's alive. Quentin arrives outside and Oliver goes to see him. Sara listens in as Quentin says that he needs Oliver's help. He became an alcoholic after Sara disappeared, and he wants Oliver to talk to Laurel and try to keep her from the same fate. Oliver agrees and goes back inside, only to discover that Sara is gone. As Oliver wakes up from the shock, he notices that the Captain has left surgical tools in the next cell. The Russian prisoner nearby, Anatoli Knyazev, tells Oliver that they put all of the prisoners through the same test to see if they can survive. Oliver pulls the tools over to him and then removes the bullet in his chest. The next day, Oliver catches up to Laurel as she's walking to work and asks if she's okay. She quickly realizes that Quentin sent Oliver to talk to her and insists that her father is the one with a problem. Laurel tells Oliver that she can deal with her life and tells him to report that back to Quentin the next time he talks to him. Once Oliver removes the bullet, the Captain comes back and Oliver tosses the bullet at him. The Captain says that he and his men have been trying to find the grave site for two years, and asks Oliver if the bones were misshapen. Oliver doesn't say anything but the Captain detects a flicker of response in his eyes and calls the bridge to say that they've found the right island. Roy is at the Cash for Guns fair turning in his old weapons when Thea shows up. As they talk, Sin comes over and calls to Roy. He reluctantly introduces her to Thea, who eyes the newcomer suspiciously. As Sin walks away, she whispers to Roy that she figures Thea doesn't know that he's working for the Hood. Meanwhile, Blood notices Oliver watching the fair from nearby and goes over to him. The alderman tells him that the program is a success. Realizing that Oliver is distracted, Blood says that he's there to help the people of Starling City, and Oliver says that he knows two sisters who won't let him help them. The alderman says that many people go through a crucible in life, like Oliver did at the island. Some live and grow stronger, while some die. Blood is interested in helping the third type, those who embrace the pain because their lives are hopeless. Those are the people in The Glades that he wants to help. As Oliver and Blood talk, The Mayor pulls up in a pickup truck and insists that nothing happens in The Glade without his approval. Blood steps forward to object and The Mayor's men open fire on the crowd. Oliver pulls Blood to safety but several people are hit, including Sin. The Mayor drive off and Oliver runs over to confirm that Roy and Thea are okay. Once they do, he takes off, while Roy realizes that Sin is wounded and sends Thea to get help. Back at the lair, Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity watch a newscast about the shooting. It's the first time that The Mayor has shown his face in public, and Felicity uses facial recognition software to confirm that his real name is Xavier Reed. He has no military history but the foster family he lived with had a son, Ezra Barnes, who did serve in the military. Barnes is in the States and escort a military convoy through Starling City, a convoy containing SCAR 16 assault rifles and grenade launchers. At the hospital, the doctor finally tells Roy and Thea that they've removed the bullet but Sin is still in critical condition. Roy sits down to wait and Thea admiringly says that despite his promise, he can't stop being a hero. That night, the Hood tracks down Black Canary and says that he wants her with him when he takes on The Mayor so he can see how good she really is. Black Canary readily agrees, saying that she's been looking for a real fight. Barnes and his men drive the weapons convoy into The Glades and meet with The Mayor. All of Barnes men are in on the deal. As they hand over the SCAR 16s, Black Canary and the Hood attack, taking out most of the soldiers and gangbangers. The Mayor grabs one of the SCAR 16s and fires at them, and the Hood deflects the grenade with an arrow. The explosion knocks them all back, and more gangbangers move in. The Hood uses Black Canary's bo staff to defeat his opponents, while she uses his bow to take out the others. The Mayor is the last to go down, and Black Canary prepares to kill him. The Hood tells her to let him live, even if she doesn't forgive him, and she reluctantly lets him go. When The Mayor says that she's too much of a bitch to do anything, she knocks him out and says that she hates that word. The next day, Blood comes to visit Oliver in his office and admits that sometimes one man can save the world. He thanks Oliver for saving his life at the Cash for Guns event and figures that Oliver was acting on strength. Impressed, Oliver suggests that he run or mayor but Blood says that there's more than one way to save a city. At the hospital, Sin recovers and Roy goes in first to see her. She thanks him for saving his life and figures that she owes him so she'll keep his secret. Thea comes in and jokingly Sin tells her that she's dating a moron, and Thea agrees. Sara is in the hallway outside, checking on her friend. As she turns to go, Oliver approaches her and says that he's taking care of Sin's medical expenses. Sara thanks him and Oliver asks what her plan is. Sara says that they both died on the island, but Oliver doesn't believe it and says that she shouldn't either. He suggests that she go home and tell he family that she's alive. Sara points out that they would hate Oliver forever if they found out he lied about her death. Oliver agrees but says that it would be worth it. Quentin goes to an AA meeting and talks about how his daughter is becoming an alcoholic. Laurel sits in her apartment and takes prescription drugs, and then washes them down with alcohol. Oliver offers Sara his hand. She takes it and they walk out together. The Captain has his men take Oliver to the main passenger cabin, telling him that his days of screaming have just begun. As Oliver waits, a figure with a knife comes into the cabin, and he realizes that it's... Sara. The Mayor is hooded and taken to a secret location by Officer Daily. A man wearing a skull mask comes in and tells The Mayor that he needs an army to free Starling City, and he needs strong men. His men inject The Mayor with a glowing green drug while the masked man asks if he's ready to serve. The Mayor screams in agony and then dies, and the figure removes his mask to reveal that he's Sebastian Blood. He tells Daily to find him more men to recruit, and Daily calls him "Brother Blood." Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen (Credited Only) *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke (Credited Only) *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *David Nykl as KGBeast *Dylan Bruce as Adam Donner *Jimmy Jean Louis as The Captain *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Jesse Hutch as Officer Daily Guest Stars *Cle Bennett as The Mayor *Richard Keats as Doctor Lockhart *Ian Butcher as Ezra Barnes *Kimani Ray Smith as Gangbanger 1 *Dexter Bell as Gangbanger 2 *Colin Corrigan as Volunteer *Danny Dworkis as The Technician *Reese Alexander as Lieutenant Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Scenes from The Pilot Episode of Season One were re shot for this certain Episode so Actress Caity Lotz would be officially replacing Actress Jacqueline MacInnes Wood in Events of Pilot Episode. She was the first Actress to play Sara Lance before Caity Lotz officially replaced her with the start of Season Two. Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3126168/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Crucible *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Crucible *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-crucible-season-2-episode-4 Episode 04